Revenge
by danieln327
Summary: Everyone of Huey's loved ones are killed by a gang from Chicago. What will happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a terrible day for the gang. Jazmine, Ceasar, Riley, Cindy, and Grandad all died by gang members during a series of attacks to kill one of Huey's friends and family. They were all buried in the cemetery, while everybody was crying.

"My baby girl Jazmine!" said Sarah is a very sad voice.

Everybody was just crying that all of them died, except for Huey.

Once everybody left, Huey returned to back to Grandad's house and went to bed.

"I will have my revenge to those people who killed my friends and family!" said in an angry voice.

Huey woke up with a bad morning, everybody had die for the wrong reasons. The question Huey wanted to know was why the gang members were trying to kill Huey's friends and family? He didn't know why, but he swore he was going get some answers. The only thing he know was the gang, their name was "Latin Kings" from Chicago.

So, Huey decided it was time to leave and have vengeance for the people who killed Huey's loved ones. There was other friends, that he needed to kill the gang. His friend Michael, he was one of Huey's friends when he was 10, he was a sharp shooter, and can kill anybody that is an enemy, his other friend was Vanessa, she was super hot and was friends with Huey when she was 13, she learned martial arts like Huey, and was a good fighter.

Huey left the house and picked up his two friends. First was Michael.

"Hey Michael" said Huey.

"Sup Huey, whatchu need nigga?" said Michael.

"I need your help." said Huey.

"What is it?" said Michael.

"My friends and family are dead, and I know who killed them, the "Latin Kings." said Huey.

"The Latin Kings eh, well I am waiting to kill some gang members for quite a while. Alright, I will go with you to kill them." said Michael.

"Alright, let's go. And, we're picking up Vanessa cause we need her." said Huey.

"Ok nigga" said Michael.

Huey and Michael were going to go pick up Vanessa while Michael asked this.

"So why did they killed them?" said Michael.

"That is the question I'm trying to figure out nigga." said Huey

"Ok, well I'm sorry that they died man." said Michael

"It's ok." said Huey

They arrived at Vanessa's apartment.

"Hello Huey, hey Michael. Do you need anything?" said Vanessa.

"Yes." said Huey.

As Huey explains to her what has happened and that they needed her help to fight the gang in Chicago.

"Ok, I will help you." said Vanessa.

As they began their journey to Chicago, Michael said something to Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa?" said Michael.

"Yea Michael?" said Vanessa.

"I think you look beautiful." said Michael.

"Oh, thank you!" said Vanessa.

"Your welcome." said Michael. They were getting tired, so they decided to stay at a motel, and go to sleep until the next day when they continued.

The next day…

"Alright, guys wake up." said Huey"

As they woke up, took a shower, and get dressed, they head off to their next place.

"So?" said Huey

"So what?" said Michael.

"I saw you guys sleeping together." said Huey

"WHAT?!" said Michael and Vanessa.

"Yea… (laughs)" said Huey.

They were embarrassed when Huey had said that. So they stayed away from each other.

So what do you guys think? Is there a thing going on with Michael and Vanessa? And, will Huey find other people along the way that will help him? Find out in the next chapter.

Also, I do not know if I will make a chapter for Huey and Jazmine's Story since I'm making this one. So, we will find out later.

In the meantime, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I first must warn you about this chapter, there will be a sex scene with Michael and Vanessa, and a whole lot of swearing in this chapter instead of chapter 1. But I think everybody enjoys that so please enjou this chapter!

Chapter 2

As Huey, Michael, and Vanessa made their way to Chicago, they were at Dallas, Texas. What they needed there was a place to stay at and also needed food, so they went to grocery store... Luckily before Huey got Michael and Vanessa, he picked up about $700 in Grandad's stash full of weapons and equipment, when they were there, they met a friend when Huey was 10. It was… Ming.

Huey had wondered why she was here in Texas, she was thinking of the same thing too.

"Hey Huey!" Ming said.

"Hello Ming. What are hell are you doing here? Huey said.

"It's a long fucking story." Ming said.

"Do you have a place where all three of us can stay?" Huey said.

"Yes I do, in fact." Ming said.

"Ok, thanks." Huey said.

They made it to Ming's house. It wasn't all that fancy, just a modern home where anybody could stay at.

"Thank you Ming for letting us stay here!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, thanks." Michael said.

"Alright now, let's talk about how you got here Ming." Huey said.

"Ok let's go outside." Ming said

Huey and Ming went outside, with Michael and Vanessa inside of the house.

"Alright talk." Huey said.

"Well after we had our dodgeball match when we were 10, and after I lost and had a broken foot. We had to go back to China, and Huey it was shit down there. Everybody in my family thinks that I am a fucking bitch now because I lost to Americans, plus China hated me now. So that's why I moved to America, and It's been great! But overall, I kinda missed my family a little bit, but they still think I am a bitch, so yeah. They have no love, and now they can go fuck themselves for all I care." Ming said.

"Wow, I'm sorry about that, I mean no dishonor to you." Huey said.

"It's ok, at least I'm not living in a hellhole." Ming said.

While Huey and Ming were talking outside. Michael was watching T.V. while Vanessa was in the bathroom, once she came out. She came in without her clothes, wearing pink bras and panties. God, was she so fucking sexy! Michael was feeling weird, and uncomfortable.

"Hey Michael…" Vanessa said in a seductive voice.

"Hey Vanessa, what are you doing?" Michael said.

"I want to have a little fun baby." Vanessa said."

"Ok." Michael said.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Vanessa said.

As they went to the bedroom, Vanessa push Michael onto the bed. Then she was dancing all around. Finally got into the spirit, and decided to have sex with her.

"Alright let's do this." Michael said.

"Ok baby." Vanessa said.

They make there way to the bed, Michael put all of her bras, and saw her magnificent boobs. Just then he was putting soft kisses and Vanessa moaned.

"Do it Michael!" Vanessa said.

He listened to what she had to say, and then he sucked one of her tits and moving the other around, she just fucking loved this, she never wanted this to end. And, he was just getting started. He decided to just put soft kisses all over her naked body, and boy did she moaned loud that made Michael wanted to do it more and more. Then he pull out her panties, and licking her clit. This is where she was feeling so excited and good. Then, it was big time. Michael put on a condom and fucked her. She just loved this, and it was such a good feeling to her.

"Baby that was so good." Vanessa said.

"I know." Michael said.

As Michael and Vanessa was having sex, Huey told Ming something.

"The reason I came out here is to go to Chicago, and defeat this gang that killed my family and friends." Huey said

"Oh my god what happened?!" Ming said.

"Well, they were at a party to celebrate one of Cindy's baby cousins, and then all of a sudden guns just fired and everybody got shot and killed." Huey said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ming said.

"I'm going to kill those motherfucking bastards!" Huey said.

"Do you want me to come?" Ming said.

"What?" Huey said.

Huey didn't know why Ming wanted to tag along with them, maybe she had a reason.

"Can I please come with you." Ming said.

"Sure…" Huey said.

So, what did you guys think about this chapter? This was an intense chapter.

In the meantime…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Reminder

**Sorry guys, that I havent updated a chapter in quite a while, there's a good explanation to that, it's school. I just been so busy with school that I don't even have the time to actually make chapters or stories, and I got a semester test in 2 days, and I have to study. But, I will post chapters after my 3-day test period is over. Anyways, just be patience with the chapters they are coming. **

**-danieln327**

**P.S. Please tell me if you want me to make a new Boondocks fanfic if you want me to...**


End file.
